Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -62\% \times -0.5 \times -0.4 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.5 \times 100\% = -50\%$ $ -0.4 \times 100\% = -40\%$ Now we have: $ -62.5\% \times -50\% \times -40\% = {?} $ $ -62.5\% \times -50\% \times -40\% = -12.5 \% $